


Coming Out of the Closet

by Rage_Against_the_Resistance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Kylo and Hux think they are subtle, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Phasma Ships It, Space Gays, They're Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rage_Against_the_Resistance/pseuds/Rage_Against_the_Resistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four space gays in the closet. Phasma called it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of partially inspired by that scene in Thor: The Dark World where Darcy and Ian (the interns) are caught making out by Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. Either way here's my crack fic

General Hux was most certainly not in the training room to see Kylo Ren in a tank top. He was on his way to his quarters to work on schematics for a new Star Destroyer when he decided that he and his new intern Aiden should take a detour. That detour just happened to take them to the room that Kylo was in. At least that’s what he was telling himself.

 _“Like what you see, Hux?”_ said a smug voice in his head.

 _“Get out of my head Kylo”_ Hux replied. Kylo turned towards Hux and winked before turning back to block his apprentice’s lightsaber. Nero Ren had arrived on the Finalizer around the same time Aiden had. Supreme Leader Snoke had decided that an apprentice would help Ren “harness his inner power” or some mystical garbage like that. Hux thought that this reasoning was complete bullshit, and that the Supreme Leader really wanted to test him by putting another Ren on his ship. Thankfully Nero was far more restrained than his master; in fact Hux rarely ever saw him except for when he accompanied Kylo to meetings. 

_“Minus the meeting we’re going to have later”_

_“KYLO”_

_“What? It’s true”_

The general rolled his eyes. Ren was so needy for affection during the day that he had started grabbing Hux and dragging him into the nearest supply closet to make out with him. Hux, being the busy man that he is, demanded that he schedule these “meetings.” Kylo was the one to roll his eyes at this suggestion, but he agreed nonetheless. 

“Um sir, should we continue on to your quarters?” 

The general snapped out of his reverie and turned towards Aiden.

“Actually, I have to discuss something with Lord Ren when he his done training. You may take the rest of the day off”

“Yes sir!” he responded, unable to completely contain his happiness.

Hux smiled a little as his intern walked off. He had taken a liking to Aiden, he reminded him of himself at Aiden’s age. Not to mention they were both from Arkanis. He folded his hands behind his back as he turned back towards the two Knights. Kylo, seeing Aiden walking off, dismissed Nero as well. Nero nodded to his master then ran off down the hallway, much to the confusion of Hux. 

_“Rens,”_ he thought, _“so peculiar.”_

…

Hux tried to not walk too fast or too eagerly as he followed Ren through the hallways of the Finalizer. They purposely chose a hallway that was out of the way of the general population of the ship, however this required them crossing the entirety of the ship to get there. Given their public reputation for hating each other and their desire to keep their relationship secret, they often fake argued while in the presence of others in the hallway. This was hardly necessary as Ren’s presence alone scared away everyone else, but Hux was a worrier and “one can never be too careful.” Kylo had rolled his eyes to that too.

They had waited for ten minutes or so in the training room so that they wouldn’t run into Nero or Aiden. Nero was a sneaky one, and Hux had a nagging fear that he would sneak up on them one day while they were holding hands or doing god knows what else. That would be awkward and require explanations that neither Hux nor Kylo wanted to give.

Ren removed his helmet as soon as they were sure no one else was near their location and reached for the general’s hand.

“How the hell does your hair stay so perfect under that thing?” Hux asked, staring in confusion. It had always perplexed him, and also made him wonder if Kylo used more hair products than he admitted.

“Genetics, and it’s unattainable” Kylo answered.

Hux didn’t even have time to roll his eyes or respond before Kylo hit the button to open the closet door.

Hux wasn’t able to respond to what happened next, either.

Aiden had his arms wrapped around Nero’s neck and was standing on his toes in order to kiss the Knight in training. Upon noticing the dumbstruck general and knight staring at them from the open closet door, Aiden fell backwards onto the floor with a shout of surprise. Nero, eyes wide with fear and shock, blushed furiously while pulling his arms behind his back as if that erased the loving caresses he had been giving Aiden.

Hux tried to compose himself after several seconds of awkwardness.

“Just what,” he started slowly and sternly, “do you two think you’re doing?”

Nero opened his mouth to speak but Hux cut him off.  
“This is a waste of First Order resources and facilities! I ought to send you both to reconditioning! And yes Nero I am aware that I technically can’t do that to you since you are under Lord Ren’s authority but I will do it anyways! I can’t believe-”

Aiden stood up and eyed the general and the knight.

“Um, this is all great and interesting sir, but why are you holding hands with Lord Ren?”

General Hux stopped mid-sentence and realized that he was indeed still holding hands with Kylo.

“Well-”

A huge grin spread across Nero’s face. 

“Oh my god. You two are here to use the closet.” 

Kylo finally spoke up, “Of course not Nero! What makes you accuse us of such-”

“I knew it, I told you they were a thing Aiden!” Nero said, starting to laugh. Aiden smiled slightly, covering his mouth with his hand to avoid further offending the two.

“Excuse me but you don’t get to judge!” Kylo interjected.

Hux, trying to regain his dignity and authority, asked “How long has this been going on for exactly?”

Before Aiden or Nero could respond the clanking of footsteps was heard from down the hall.  
“Kriff!” yelled Nero and Kylo simultaneously.

Kylo pulled Hux into the closet and closed the door, encasing them all in darkness. The closet was already cramped when it was just Hux and Kylo, but with the addition of Aiden and Nero there was very little room to move.

“Nero stop elbowing me or I swear to Vader I will force choke you!”

“Stop crushing me against the wall then!” 

“Sir can you move over at all? I can’t feel my arm”

“Good! Maybe your arm will learn to not sneak around and hide in closets!”

“Hey Hux, I can’t feel my Armita-”

“KYLO!”

The door opened just as Hux lunged at Kylo, who had dared to attempt to utter his first name. Aiden was leaning on Nero, and both were almost falling over with laughter. 

Phasma was quite honestly not surprised.

…

Phasma had heard Ren and Hux “arguing” while quickly walking past her. She had rolled her eyes at this, as she had heard them legitimately arguing many times and the performance that they were putting on was a sad excuse for it. Intrigued, she decided to follow them discreetly by staying where she couldn’t see them but could still hear them. This wasn’t very hard as the general was being over dramatically loud. 

Suddenly she heard the hissing of Ren’s mask coming off and the opening of a closet door, followed by a scream.

 _“What in the hell?”_ she thought. Maybe the love life she expected them of having was way weirder than she thought it was. 

She walked over to the closet and and pressed the button to open it. 

…

All four of them froze as Captain Phasma stood motionless in front of them. 

Hux was the first to speak.

“I can assure you that there is a perfectly logical reason for why we are all gathered here right now-”

Phasma burst out laughing and removed her helmet. Tears of laughter were streaming down her face.

“I knew you guys must be desperate but not this desperate!”

“What do you mean desperate?” said Kylo, trying to appear confused about the obvious accusation.

Phasma snorted.

“Oh please you don’t have to be force sensitive to feel the awkward sexual tension between you two,” she said. She then turned towards the younger two. “And I see you two are still going at it,” she said with a smirk.

Aiden blushed and Nero rolled his eyes.

“Woah woah woah going at what?! You’ve been doing what?!” Kylo interjected. He was very protective of his Knights and typically mind read anyone they even associated with.

“I caught these two in a training room a few months ago, and Aiden was down on his-”

“They don’t need to know the details! Uh, Mam!” said Aiden, blushing furiously.

Hux looked at his intern. 

“Aiden at least have some standards, good Lord-”

“Standards?!” Nero and Kylo yelled indignantly.

“Well, both of you don’t exactly have, how to put it…’class’.” Hux explained.

“Well then, ‘General I-Have-Too-Much-Class-For-Lowly-Knights-Like-Kylo’, I have some important business to take care of. GOOD DAY!” Kylo said with an indignant, overly dramatic swish of his cape. He walked out of the closet and down the hallway.

“Kylo come back, I was joking” Hux said as he hurried out after Kylo.  
“Seriously come back Kylo, I have needs! Ren! Damn it I know you can hear me!” he shouted as he ran after the Knight.

Aiden and Nero peered out of the closet and burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe we were right. I always thought it was too good to be true.” said Aiden in bewilderment.

“I’m never going to be able to look my Master in the eyes again,” Nero realized, shuddering at the thought of what Hux and Ren possibly did during their "meetings".

“Wait,” Aiden asked, “Which one of them do you think is on t-”

“AIDEN” yelled Nero and Phasma, covering their ears.

“I don’t know and I don’t never ever want to know! Well, at least not now” said Phasma.

She noticed that the two were standing there shuffling their feet awkwardly, and took it as her cue to leave.

“Given that my curiosity has been satisfied for now, I’ll leave you two to get back to whatever it was you were doing before you were rudely interrupted.” she said, smirking as she put her helmet back on. 

Nero gave her a mock salute as she closed the door behind her.

…

Nero turned back to Aiden as the door closed behind the Captain.

“So,” he said grinning, “where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kylux fic, hope you liked it! I love the people in this fandom so much, you all are amazing and inspire me to write <3
> 
> Side note, sorry for the horrible Armitage pun. I was half way through this fic when his name was released and I just couldn't resist putting it in XD the opportunity presented itself on accident and I went with it


End file.
